Looking in the mirror
by FieryFairie
Summary: A stubborn princess who defies her mother's will and father's wishes. Suddenly her world turns upside down and she's at risk of losing everything... What do you think? My first fanfic so please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Your highness, I am sorry to disturb you but your mother would like to see you in the library," a voice said close to her ear.

"Urgh," Claire groaned, rolling onto her back, "What time is it Alice?"

A tall, lanky girl stood by the side of Claire's bed looking down with an amused expression on her face, stifling a grin starting to spread from ear to ear, "It is half past ten your highness," she said as she walked over to a large cupboard on the other side of the room and opened the door.

"What! Well that's a new record," the princess said getting up out of bed and stretching the sleep out of her muscles, reaching past Alice into the cupboard she grabbed a pair of breeches and a loose shirt. "Thank you Alice I think I can cope from here today," As Alice picked up a brush and looked at Claire expectantly.

"Your mother insisted you wear a dress today, she said it was a very important occasion" Alice replied quietly.

"Well breakfast is an important occasion to her so I doubt it is truly important," Claire said a small smile on her face, "Besides she will punish me not you." Claire quickly pulled the shirt over her head and did up the brown breeches as she reached for the brush. Quickly brushing her hair she left it down, pulled on her worn boots and stepped lightly out of the room.

Walking towards the staircase she tried to make no noise by stepping lightly and lithely and almost managed reaching the staircase when she heard the faintest creak, "Shoot, better think about that path again." As a child her favourite game had been to sneak out of her room without being caught, unfortunately with all of the creaking floorboards she still had not managed it. She had almost devised a path, she was sure of it but how to get past those last few floorboards? Slipping onto to the banister she slid down the slick mahogany to the bottom of the stairs.

The large window was open, letting in golden sunlight and the faintest breeze, "Oh how I wish I could be outside," she sighed. After last night, she knew she couldn't risk going out at dusk for a few nights. She was almost caught by a guard as she dropped from her window into the gardens below.

Taking a deep breath she walked sedately into the library and breathed in the smell of wood, of paper upon paper packed into one room. She loved that smell it reminded her of stories forgotten only to be suddenly remembered and mysteries. Of characters who she could relate to and who she disliked. Of-

"Claire, there you are! You must get up sooner; you are a princess, a role model, the future of our country! Anyway, why aren't you wearing a dress! You are a young lady, why do you insist on walking around in breeches like a common boy?" Queen Lilia sounded fretful and turned her worried green eyes to look out of the window, "Oh dear, they are here!"

"Who's here?" Claire asked questioningly, she had missed the majority of her mother's rant choosing instead to look at the rows of books covering the walls. She had read many books, but there were thousands covering the walls in this room. She knew she would never be able to read all of the books in her lifetime, but so far that hadn't stopped her trying.

"The royal family of Araldom! They are visiting today, do you remember the last time they visited. You were six years old, you and Prince James were such good friends," she said sighing lost in memories of past years. "It's a pity they were not able to visit sooner," she concluded.

"Yes, I remember him," she said a grimace appearing on her face. Last time they had met he threw teacakes at her and she retaliated with plates of raspberry jam. All she remembered of him was their constant bickering and fighting.

"Maria! Maria! Quickly girl, they're nearly here! Take Princess Claire up to her room and change her into a dress, anything please! Just quickly! Oh, I must tell Edward!" she said as she dashed out of the room.

Suddenly Claire was being ushered up the stairs and into her room. She was immediately surrounded by four maids who pulled at her shirt and breeches as she pulled them off and replaced them with a tight fitting corset causing her breaths to shorten as she struggled to open her lungs widely. "I can't breathe," she whispered as they strained to tighten the strings even further.

"Oh, sorry your highness. We won't tighten it anymore." She was told as she felt the pulling stop and the corset opened slightly.

"That's better, thank you" she said, it was muffled slightly as a dress was pulled over her head and tightened until it fit her body like a glove. A hand lifted one of her feet and pulled off the boot replacing it with a delicate slipper, whilst a brush was taken to her hair and she felt it being pulled and styled into a bun.

A sudden knock at the door stopped the primping and pulling, the maids turned as one and a hand reached out to open the closed door. Alice stepped into the room, "They're here, quick your highness you need to be down in the throne room immediately, you better come down the servants' way, there's a shortcut!"

"Yes, thank you Alice. I know where it is," a slip of the tongue had all of the maids turning to look at me incredulously, Claire floundered, "Well you can't expect me not to explore my home, can you?"

Alice came to the rescue, "Never mind that now, let's just get going!" she said as she grabbed her hand and started running down the hall. Claire let go and pulled up her skirt silently cursing the people who decided what the latest fashion was and the fact that she had to wear it.

Suddenly she ran into the throne room from behind the throne and saw her parents and brother standing up ahead of her. Running to her mother's side she smoothed down her dress and, taking a deep breath, straightened her back.

"Good morning darling, you look as beautiful as always, did you sleep well?" her father King Edward asked slightly sarcastically.

"Very well, thank you father," she replied, "but-"

"Presenting the royal family of Araldom!" was called as four people in expensive clothing walked towards them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Good morning your majesty," King Rupert of Araldom said bowing generously, a kind smile on his face, "and to the rest of your family."

"As to you my dear friend, come let's not stand on ceremony. I want to show you the new layout of the castle; there have been a few changes to the castle since the last time you visited,"

"I would like that very much," replied King Rupert, "It's lovely to see you again my dear Lilia, and you look more beautiful every time I see you. Harry! My you have grown, taller than your father now! How old are you now, 18?"

"No sir, I am 19 now. Would you like an archery competition later, I think I could beat you know, I've had more practice!" replied Claire's brother. Last time the royal family visited there had been a great archery competition and King Rupert had won outstandingly. Harry had tried to compete but could not wield a man's bow. _It is true, he has grown, he's still growing,_ she reflected. He was currently 6 ft tall whilst she was a petite 5ft 3inches at contrasts to each other. Both looked very different, Harry had inherited his father's jet black hair and blue eyes whilst Claire had chestnut hair and emerald green eyes. Despite their outer appearances' differing they both shared similar personalities and traits, both shared a very stubborn streak and shared a similar sense of humour.

Turning to Claire the King appraised her, "Ah, and you dear must be the beautiful and radiant Claire, I remember you when you were just knee high. I wonder are you still as stubborn as you were then?"

Before she could answer her father stepped in, "and just as cheeky!" he guffawed.

She turned to him and gave him a look that clashed with her natural angelic features, it combined annoyance with loathing, shock and disgust, "Father please, at least I haven't fallen asleep in my dinner this week, or last week for the matter either!"

"No but then again I haven't been wandering around in a dress as you are always in breeches and climbing out of my bedroom window, staying out in the gardens so late that I miss breakfast because I haven't woken up in time!" he retorted a grin pulling his face, giving it an impish look.

"Ah.. but... what!" she replied as her mouth dropped, she thought she had been discreet enough for nobody to know. She finally managed to splutter, "How did you know?"

"The maids know everything," he replied solemnly.

"I'll remember that," she said crossing her arms and looking annoyed. Her secret was up, that ruined half the fun of leaving her room at night. Frustrated she almost stamped her foot.

Queen Lilia interceded quickly, "Come Hannah lets have some tea and let the boys go for their tour," she said looking pointedly at the two Kings. Looking directly at Claire she said, "And you two can show James and Florence around. Let them get to know you."

She tried not to grimace as they walked out of the room talking loudly. Turning to her brother she said, "I'm going to change out of this dratted thing," looking at her dress, "I will be back soon." She walked off before anyone could stop her.

As she walked through the servant's corridors she faintly heard a muffled, "Mother won't be happy," from Harry. She smiled grimly, _she might not be happy but at least I'll be able to breathe_, she thought to herself.

Quickly changing into her usual breeches and shirt she ran lightly back down the stairs, once again failing to do so silently and back into the throne room. Harry looked like he was getting on well with both of the royals, laughing and joking as if they were best friends. Suddenly spotting her at the door he said, "There you are sis, come on! We're going into the gardens." Quickly they approached the door, Harry escorting Florence. Florence was very beautiful, she had golden blonde hair which curled and waved as if it had been freshly brushed and had not just faced a six hour ride in a carriage, deep blue eyes and a slim figure. She was also nearly as tall as Harry and was wearing a sky blue dress that Claire knew would have stains on it within half an hour of going in the gardens. _Nevertheless, I have to make some sort of effort_, she thought, _even if I completely detest James_.

James fell into step with her and turned to talk to her, "I see you still enjoy dressing as a boy. Tell me; is your aim still as bad? Last time you were such a rubbish aim that I ended up with next to no jelly on me whilst you looked like a frosted cake?"

"Now why do I remember the differently? I'm sorry Prince James, I remember you being covered in jelly. Besides I was wearing a hideous dress Mother made me wear and I was happy to get it ruined. How were your shoes, you didn't want to get those dirty did you, have you cried about a pair of shoes since?" Claire replied, immediately turning away from him in the gardens and walking away to a small reclusive spot that very few people could find. Sitting down on the bench, she sighed. _He really was as obnoxious as I remembered _she thought.

"Claire, Claire! Where are you! We're going into the maze! We're having a race to the middle, are you joining us?" a shout came from further down the path.

She got up and walked back to where they were waiting for her expectantly, "No, I'm going to see Jack, I promised I would go today," she said thinking, _a little white lie won't hurt anybody_.

Harry looked a little annoyed and said, "Well at least there are three of us, besides she knows the route of by heart, I still haven't been able to work it out."

"I'm sorry; I won't be joining you either. I am a little tired after the long coach ride. I could get no sleep; Florence was snoring the entire way. I shall go and have a rest and see you later, enjoy yourself." Prince James said smiling as he walked into the castle.

Florence turned to Harry with a pout on her face, "I do not snore. Anyway, shall we have this race?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

"Your highness, I am sorry to disturb you but your mother would like to see you in the library," a voice said close to her ear.

"Urgh," Claire groaned, rolling onto her back, "What time is it Alice?"

A tall, lanky girl stood by the side of Claire's bed looking down with an amused expression on her face, stifling a grin starting to spread from ear to ear, "It is half past ten your highness," she said as she walked over to a large cupboard on the other side of the room and opened the door.

"What! Well that's a new record," the princess said getting up out of bed and stretching the sleep out of her muscles, reaching past Alice into the cupboard she grabbed a pair of breeches and a loose shirt. Thank you Alice I think I can cope from here today," As Alice picked up a brush and looked at Claire expectantly.

"Your mother insisted you wear a dress today, she said it was a very important occasion" Alice replied quietly.

"Well breakfast is an important occasion to her so I doubt it is truly important," Claire said a small smile on her face, "Besides she will punish me not you." Claire quickly pulled the shirt over her head and did up the brown breeches as she reached for the brush. Quickly brushing her hair she left it down, pulled on her worn boots and stepped lightly out of the room.

Walking towards the staircase she tried to make no noise by stepping lightly and lithely and almost managed reaching the staircase when she heard the faintest creak, "Shoot, better think about that path again." As a child her favourite game had been to sneak out of her room without being caught, unfortunately with all of the creaking floorboards she still had not managed it. She had almost devised a path, she was sure of it but how to get past those last few floorboards? Slipping onto to the banister she slid down the slick mahogany to the bottom of the stairs.

The large window was open, letting in golden sunlight and the faintest breeze, "Oh how I wish I could be outside," she sighed. After last night, she knew she couldn't risk going out at dusk for a few nights. She was almost caught by a guard as she dropped from her window into the gardens below.

Taking a deep breath she walked sedately into the library and breathed in the smell of wood, of paper upon paper packed into one room. She loved that smell it reminded her of stories forgotten only to be suddenly remembered and mysteries. Of characters who she could relate to and who she disliked. Of-

"Claire, there you are! You must get up sooner; you are a princess, a role model, the future of our country! Anyway, why aren't you wearing a dress! You are a young lady, why do you insist on walking around in breeches like a common boy?" Queen Lilia sounded fretful and turned her worried green eyes to look out of the window, "Oh dear, they are here!"

"Who's here?" Claire asked questioningly, she had missed the majority of her mother's rant choosing instead to look at the rows of books covering the walls. She had read many books, but there were thousands covering the walls in this room. She knew she would never be able to read all of the books in her lifetime, but so far that hadn't stopped her trying.

"The royal family of Araldom! They are visiting today, do you remember the last time they visited. You were six years old, you and Prince James were such good friends," she said sighing lost in memories of past years. "It's a pity they were not able to visit sooner," she concluded.

"Yes, I remember him," she said a grimace appearing on her face. Last time they had met he threw teacakes at her and she retaliated with plates of raspberry jam. All she remembered of him was their constant bickering and fighting.

"Maria! Maria! Quickly girl, they're nearly here! Take Princess Claire up to her room and change her into a dress, anything please! Just quickly! Oh, I must tell Edward!" she said as she dashed out of the room.

Suddenly Claire was being ushered up the stairs and into her room. She was immediately surrounded by four maids who pulled at her shirt and breeches as she pulled them off and replaced them with a tight fitting corset causing her breaths to shorten as she struggled to open her lungs widely. "I can't breathe," she whispered as they strained to tighten the strings even further.

"Oh, sorry your highness. We won't tighten it anymore." She was told as she felt the pulling stop and the corset opened slightly.

"That's better, thank you" she said, it was muffled slightly as a dress was pulled over her head and tightened until it fit her body like a glove. A hand lifted one of her feet and pulled off the boot replacing it with a delicate slipper, whilst a brush was taken to her hair and she felt it being pulled and styled into a bun.

A sudden knock at the door stopped the primping and pulling, the maids turned as one and a hand reached out to open the closed door. Alice stepped into the room, "They're here, quick your highness you need to be down in the throne room immediately, you better come down the servants' way, there's a shortcut!"

"Yes, thank you Alice. I know where it is," a slip of the tongue had all of the maids turning to look at me incredulously, Claire floundered, "Well you can't expect me not to explore my home, can you?"

Alice came to the rescue, "Never mind that now, let's just get going!" she said as she grabbed her hand and started running down the hall. Claire let go and pulled up her skirt silently cursing the people who decided what the latest fashion was and the fact that she had to wear it.

Suddenly she ran into the throne room from behind the throne and saw her parents and brother standing up ahead of her. Running to her mother's side she smoothed down her dress and, taking a deep breath, straightened her back.

"Good morning darling, you look as beautiful as always, did you sleep well?" her father King Edward asked slightly sarcastically.

"Very well, thank you father," she replied, "but-"

"Presenting the royal family of Araldom!" was called as four people in expensive clothing walked towards them.

Chapter 2

"Good morning your majesty," King Rupert of Araldom said bowing generously, a kind smile on his face, "and to the rest of your family."

"As to you my dear friend, come let's not stand on ceremony. I want to show you the new layout of the castle; there have been a few changes to the castle since the last time you visited,"

"I would like that very much," replied King Rupert, "It's lovely to see you again my dear Lilia, and you look more beautiful every time I see you. Harry! My you have grown, taller than your father now! How old are you now, 18?"

"No sir, I am 19 now. Would you like an archery competition later, I think I could beat you know, I've had more practice!" replied Claire's brother. Last time the royal family visited there had been a great archery competition and King Rupert had won outstandingly. Harry had tried to compete but could not wield a man's bow. _It is true, he has grown, he's still growing,_ she reflected. He was currently 6 ft tall whilst she was a petite 5ft 3inches at contrasts to each other. Both looked very different, Harry had inherited his father's jet black hair and blue eyes whilst Claire had chestnut hair and emerald green eyes. Despite their outer appearances' differing they both shared similar personalities and traits, both shared a very stubborn streak and shared a similar sense of humour.

Turning to Claire the King appraised her, "Ah, and you dear must be the beautiful and radiant Claire, I remember you when you were just knee high. I wonder are you still as stubborn as you were then?"

Before she could answer her father stepped in, "and just as cheeky!" he guffawed.

She turned to him and gave him a look that clashed with her natural angelic features, it combined annoyance with loathing, shock and disgust, "Father please, at least I haven't fallen asleep in my dinner this week, or last week for the matter either!"

"No but then again I haven't been wandering around in a dress as you are always in breeches and climbing out of my bedroom window, staying out in the gardens so late that I miss breakfast because I haven't woken up in time!" he retorted a grin pulling his face, giving it an impish look.

"Ah.. but... what!" she replied as her mouth dropped, she thought she had been discreet enough for nobody to know. She finally managed to splutter, "How did you know?"

"The maids know everything," he replied solemnly.

"I'll remember that," she said crossing her arms and looking annoyed. Her secret was up, that ruined half the fun of leaving her room at night. Frustrated she almost stamped her foot.

Queen Lilia interceded quickly, "Come Hannah lets have some tea and let the boys go for their tour," she said looking pointedly at the two Kings. Looking directly at Claire she said, "And you two can show James and Florence around. Let them get to know you."

She tried not to grimace as they walked out of the room talking loudly. Turning to her brother she said, "I'm going to change out of this dratted thing," looking at her dress, "I will be back soon." She walked off before anyone could stop her.

As she walked through the servant's corridors she faintly heard a muffled, "Mother won't be happy," from Harry. She smiled grimly, _she might not be happy but at least I'll be able to breathe_, she thought to herself.

Quickly changing into her usual breeches and shirt she ran lightly back down the stairs, once again failing to do so silently and back into the throne room. Harry looked like he was getting on well with both of the royals, laughing and joking as if they were best friends. Suddenly spotting her at the door he said, "There you are sis, come on! We're going into the gardens." Quickly they approached the door, Harry escorting Florence. Florence was very beautiful, she had golden blonde hair which curled and waved as if it had been freshly brushed and had not just faced a six hour ride in a carriage, deep blue eyes and a slim figure. She was also nearly as tall as Harry and was wearing a sky blue dress that Claire knew would have stains on it within half an hour of going in the gardens. _Nevertheless, I have to make some sort of effort_, she thought, _even if I completely detest James_.

James fell into step with her and turned to talk to her, "I see you still enjoy dressing as a boy. Tell me; is your aim still as bad? Last time you were such a rubbish aim that I ended up with next to no jelly on me whilst you looked like a frosted cake?"

"Now why do I remember the differently? I'm sorry Prince James, I remember you being covered in jelly. Besides I was wearing a hideous dress Mother made me wear and I was happy to get it ruined. How were your shoes, you didn't want to get those dirty did you, have you cried about a pair of shoes since?" Claire replied, immediately turning away from him in the gardens and walking away to a small reclusive spot that very few people could find. Sitting down on the bench, she sighed. _He really was as obnoxious as I remembered _she thought.

"Claire, Claire! Where are you! We're going into the maze! We're having a race to the middle, are you joining us?" a shout came from further down the path.

She got up and walked back to where they were waiting for her expectantly, "No, I'm going to see Jack, I promised I would go today," she said thinking, _a little white lie won't hurt anybody_.

Harry looked a little annoyed and said, "Well at least there are three of us, besides she knows the route of by heart, I still haven't been able to work it out."

"I'm sorry; I won't be joining you either. I am a little tired after the long coach ride. I could get no sleep; Florence was snoring the entire way. I shall go and have a rest and see you later, enjoy yourselves." Prince James said smiling as he walked into the castle.

Florence turned to Harry with a pout on her face, "I do not snore. Anyway, shall we have this race?"

Chapter 3

"Jack, please I need to practice. I haven't lifted a sword in a week!" Princess Claire begged.

"You practiced two days ago your highness and, I mean no offence, but you are in no state to fight. Last time you wielded a sword in this state you nearly cut one of my men's arms off!" Jack said. He was a broad stocky man and looked down at the Princess fondly easily spotting her flushed cheeks wish showed she was angry. He was the sword master in the castle and had trained her in the art of combat. Along with sword fighting he had taught her hand to hand combat and archery.

"Oh come on Jack, it was a nick in the arm, you are exaggerating and if it will make you happy I, and my opponent, can wear full armour," She retorted quickly.

He sighed, "You cut through a vein and he had to have eleven stitches!" She continued to look expectantly at him, "Fine. I'll find a suitable opponent for you. Go and change and be back here soon."

He smiled as she kissed him on the cheek and ran out of the room. A sudden look of frustration crossed his face as he realised that nobody would fight the princess. Despite being the King's royal guard, the best soldiers across the country, the soldiers were scared of the princess even if they wouldn't admit it. She was known to be vicious and to have no weaknesses, and she did not like losing. Suddenly he heard footsteps stride across the room towards him. He turned, his eyes widening as he saw who it was.

"Your highness," he said bowing deeply.

"You are the sword master are you not?" Prince James asked quickly looking directly at Jack.

"Yes I am Prince James. I am sorry I have to find an opponent for Princess Claire. She wishes to practice with a sword." Jack said bowing and starting to walk off. Sighing he shook his head, "Not that any of my men will fight her," he muttered to himself.

_That must have been louder than I thought I'd said it_, he thought as Prince James asked him why he would not be able to find a suitable opponent.

"Because nobody will fight her your highness. They have all lost to her at least once despite being part of the royal guard and I cannot remember the last time she lost to one of them. She is an incredible fighter. If she was part of the guard it is very likely that I would be out of a job. If she was a man we would have a formidable fighter on our side, unfortunately the laws of this country do not allow her to fight. It is a great loss to us," he replied.

The prince appeared to think this over, his eyebrows furrowing and his clear blue eyes clouding for a second, suddenly a small smile appeared on his face, "Did I hear you say that her opponent would have to wear full armour?"

"Yes sir, including a helmet. She sometimes forgets she is only practicing," Jack replied a smirk appearing on his face as he remembered the times he had had to shout at the princess for being too vicious.

"Then I will present you a proposition. Allow me to practice with her but on one condition. You do not tell her it is me she is fighting... just say it is one of the royal family of Araldom's soldiers," Presented Prince James turning his blue eyes onto Jack's.

Jack appeared to mull this idea over, "Hmmm... you're on! I mean of course your highness. But you better be quick she will return in a minute, have you armour with you? If not there is spare in that room," he said looking very relieved.

"I have my own. I will be back soon," Prince James replied as he strode out of the room. _This should prove interesting_ he thought to himself.

Meanwhile the princess has ran into the training room sword in one hand and helmet in the other, her entire body covered in silver as her armour clunked, a grin on her face, "Who am I fighting Jack?"

"One of the soldiers from Araldom your highness, he arrived with the royal family. He should be here in a minute, he was just donning his armour," replied Jack wondering why he was deceiving the princess.

Clunking could be heard as a soldier walked into the room covered in armour, it was impossible to tell who it was, and bowed to the princess.

Jack immediately set some ground rules; play stops as soon as there is an injury and play finishes as soon as an initiated stroke disarms one of the two fighters. The tow armoured royals nodded and Jack allowed them to start.

They circled slowly, unsure of each other as fighters, occasionally sparring, finding out strengths and weaknesses. Despite the opportunities the princess gave her opponent to initiate a proper fight, by dropping her guard, he refused to attack. This made her more and more frustrated and eventually resulted in the princess charging her opponent. Immediately both opponents tried to take charge with lunges and blocks as they moved back and forth through the room. Neither was able to beat the others defences and the blows rained on each opponent quicker and stronger. _He should be tiring by now_ the princess thought as she parried another blow to the head wondering how long they had been caught up in the fight. But despite her thought, her opponent continued to attack her with all the ferocity he could muster and she responded willingly. The blows could be heard from far down the corridor as they parried and thrusted and tried to break their opponent. Eventually both swords were lost and the two combatants pulled daggers from their belts, they continued to fight hand to hand and eventually through the scuffle it appeared that one opponent had gained the advantage. They continued to fight backing slowly up to the world as they span and shuffled trying to out manoeuvre each other. When suddenly they stopped.

"Hah!" shouted the princess; she had her dagger pressed to the back of her opponent's neck.

"I wouldn't be so sure you highness, look down," her opponent suggested. She did and saw a knife pressed between two plates of metal at her belly, she knew that if he stabbed her she would be dead within ten minutes.

Jack decided to intercede at this point, eyes wide with amazement at the incredible display of skill he had just witnessed, "I call a draw, please step away from each other."

Both royals did so and Claire eyed her opponent wondering who it was, at this point he lifted his helmet and shook out his raven black hair. Smiling his bright white knee-knocking smile he offered his hand to the princess, "Brilliant fight your highness, I must say you have improved from your jelly throwing days."

She knocked his hand back and threw her helmet at the floor giving him a look of pure hate and loathing as she walked away. _Urgh_ she thought _this stupid idiot is getting under my skin._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews, sorry I haven't updated in a while, too much school work! What do you think of this chapter? Please let me know! **

Chapter 4

Claire marched back up to her room muttering indecent thoughts about Prince James. He had only been at the castle for an hour and already she felt loathing turn to hatred. She slammed open her bedroom door and walked in pulling her armour off moodily and letting it drop to the floor.

Throwing herself onto her bed she screamed into her pillow. After a few minutes she had calmed down considerably and sat up slowly, wondering how she could escape from the castle. After her previous attempts at going into the city extra guards had been posted around the outer walls, she knew she had no chance of going into the city. Contemplating where she could go she realised that she could probably reach the roof through her window. Quickly grabbing her latest book she walked over to her window and pulled herself out so that her back was to her room and she was standing on the window still. Looking up she spotted a flagpole hanging above her window, it was rusted and looked like it had not been used for centuries. She had to jump to grab it but once she was hanging she pulled herself up so that her feet were on the pole and balanced carefully. _If I were to fall now- No! Don't think about it!_ She thought to herself. Carefully balancing and standing up slowly to her full height she reached up and hooked her hands over the edge of the roofs. Pulling herself up she scrambled onto the roof and moved quickly away from the edge. Grinning she looked over the edge and laughed, full of excitement and relief that she hadn't fallen.

She looked around and admired the view, the sun was shining and the city looked incredible from above, rows and rows of red tiles reaching out into the distance. Looking back to the roof she looked around for a place to sit. Finding a suitable area she sat down, curling her feet under her. Opening her book she was transported to a pirate ship, out in the ocean pillaging and fighting. Adventure at every turn...

"Claire where are you! Mother's searching for you!" shouted Prince Harry.

Claire groaned quietly to herself, choosing to ignore her brother's call she got back to her book. Captain Marcus was in trouble; he was fast running out of food and feared a mutiny on his hands. Going up to deck he looked across the clear blue seas, looking for distant land...

"Claire, come down. I know you're up there. It doesn't take a genius to work out where you are when there's an open window," a low voice said with a small chuckle as the head of Prince James poked out of the window.

"I'm not coming down. I refuse to. I'm reading my book up here," she replied tersely, inwardly groaning that it was him who had found her.

"Come on Claire, you've got to come down. What will you do for dinner, I could try throwing up some cakes but I don't think my aim is quite that good when leaning out of a window," he cajoled grinning up at her.

Leaning over the side she glared at him. "Fine, I'm coming down. But only to shut you up, you're giving me a headache. Catch my book, will you?" she answered dropping her book down into his open hands. Silently thankful that she was wearing breeches she pulled herself over the side until she was hanging by her fingertips and felt with her feet for the rusty flagpole. Carefully she let go and knelt down hanging onto the flagpole with her hands. "Ugh, I'm not sure I can get down," she murmured trying not to let the fear in her reach her voice.

"It's ok, let yourself hang and I'll grab you and pull you in, you'll be fine," James replied seemingly to be laughing at the predicament she had reached.

Slowly she rocked letting her feet go so she was holding the pole in her hands and hanged on her arms. Looking down realised how high she had had to jump in the first place but before she could panic she felt two strong hands grip onto her waist and pull her in through the window. Still shocked about the height she fell onto Prince James and he ended up supporting her, her head buried in the crook of his shoulder. Coming back to her senses she looked up into the face of Prince James, _lost in his sparkling deep eyes... Prince James! _Quickly she pushed him away and ended up sprawling on the floor.

Before she could recover, she heard the thump of the door opening as her maid, Alice, walked into the room, eyes downcast. As she looked up she noticed who she was in the presence of, eyes widening as she took in both royals. Bobbing quickly she left the room shocked.

"No!" groaned Claire, _Just great. I'll be the gossip of the maids for a week at least now... and with James in the room!_ Pulling herself up she mumbled a quick thank you and nearly ran out of the room straight into her mother.


End file.
